The use of a hard disk (also known as a “hard drive”) to store large amounts of data was pioneered in the personal computer (PC). The hard disk is now common in some types of consumer electronics devices, ones that access large amounts of data. The physical environment in which a consumer electronics device operates can be more harsh than the PC environment, and this can lead to hard disk failures.
A PC usually includes a fan which provides cooling, and is typically placed in a location that provides some airflow or ventilation. In contrast, some types of consumer electronics devices are often placed at the back of a bookshelf, and may not include a fan because of cost or space limitations. Thus, the ambient temperature inside the consumer electronics device can be much higher than in a PC.
Read and write operations in the hard disk are affected by temperature. For example, the amount of current needed to magnetize the platter decreases with temperature. Thus, if the write current is not adjusted, too much current will be applied when the temperature rises, and adjacent areas will be magnetized too. This leads to data errors.
For these reasons, a hard disk designed for use in a PC may not operate properly when used in a consumer electronics device. Failure of a device in the field can be expensive if a return to the manufacturer is required. Thus, a need arises to address the above-mentioned problems, among others.